happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Ebony
Ebony is a character created by LittleMissPeggie and then adopted by La Coco. Description Who is she? Ebony is a hybrid, daughter of a fenec and a red panda, who works as a nurse in the local hospital, is seen in a bad way for having her dark and gloomy tastes for the death and pain of the patients, besides taking the charges of applying vaccines and extractions of blood with long, pointed syringes, amputations, sewing open wounds and performing euthanasia in terminal patients. As strange as it sounds, she loves to commit euthanasia, what means, the death of others, besides having the gift of depressing their patients and convincing them to accept it, it usually emanates sadness when it is with other people with serious problems, always recommends what darker as a solution, and these cases tend to unfold in a twisted and deadly way for her luck. She always carries with her a syringe full of lethal poison kept for this disaster. She gives fear on the patients in the corrupt hospital who are concurrent there, but, for the new guys (and not very smart or with good taste) in this Ebony is seen as a "sexy" and attractive nurse, since having movements elegant and wear the most beautiful clothes, it is quite seductive and usually takes the hearts of new lovers in the town. But as a secret she has is that she also works at night as a clandestine surgeon (for the sheer pleasure of cutting others' flesh), kidnapping the boys who fall in love with her to extract their organs and hair for double work, this is always auctioned But putting aside the fact of the crimes she commits, she has her problems. One of them is her dental problem, well, she actually has broken teeth, she wears a mask that covers her mouth, due to this her speech gets a little complicated, giving problems when she wants to talk to someone in the emergency room for her own lifetime. In addition to having a blind eye use a patch, this also gives her problems with sight issues. ••• For one occasion at work, in the children's section in the hospital, the doctors had to disguise themselves as an animal to entertain the younger ones for a charity event, which she had to dress up as a bat to "give acceptance to blind children or with sight problems" with such an animal as representation, according to the child care association. From this she started using fake bat wings on her back attached to a short shirt, she liked these wings enough, so much so that she decided to continue using them as normal clothes. With these he has the ability to fly lightly, manipulating them with her back and arms, but also increasing her dark appearance already mentioned before. Background story ~• Outside the focus •~ Since she was a child she has been viewed in a bad way for being a hybrid, being teased in the primary by her classmates for being "a walking rarity". She hates to have been born that way since she found out that she could never have children by asking her doctor many times and he answered her directly and crudely, plus this she went on withering inside for years. She used to play killing insects or mutilating her rag dolls in free time. In itself, she always saw her own cheap dolls as ugly and miserable, giving her the urge to "finish" them. Always wanted a doll of high price and quality that other girls had, as another rarity of her always wondered what it would be like if she were a "beautiful and perfect" doll like that, from this idea she practiced with knives and needles to mutilate and sew dolls with she founds losses in the park. From this activity was born her taste for surgery and operations, giving her desire to study medicine. Due to the above, her classmates stopped talking to her and her teachers called her attention several times, she stood out in the school and her neighborhood as "the weird girl". From this to have little talk for a long time she got used to not talking, always if she has to speak she does it in a low and calm voice. She had her domestic problems, from fights in her disastrous family and even abuse. It is unknown how it happened and who was the one who broke her teeth and blinded her one eye, she always kept the truth inside and remained a mystery. When she reached her teens her love for the beauty of dolls and beautifulness increased even more than before, now she likes to look attractive and beautiful, just like the same doll, always wearing (uncomfortably) revealing clothes and a mask and a patch to cover her "imperfections", which seductive attitude with men and always tries to attract them ... until they are caught ~. Personality As it was said before, she proves to be a dark girl because of her strange tastes until she gives an uncomfortable silence when she stares at you for a while. She is not used to saying many words, because she is more a silent and calm person ... and her hurt teeth that make it difficult for her to speak very clearly. She always tries to look cute with new patients, but if they use common sense their "attraction" is useless. Putting this aside, she can show some affection for the children, since she longs to have a daughter (and can not) shows care and attention for the little ones. Appearance Ebony has a peach-colored fur, with large fennec ears and a striped tail, similar to that of a red panda. She has strands on her cheeks and a fringe on her forehead. Her abdominal mark is lighter in color than its overall coat. She has a white patch with a red cross on the right eye and a white mask with a smile drawn on it. Of clothes she carries with it her the false wings of bat united like a short black shirt with white embroideries, these seem looks like in fact of a demon and in addition, they are of an ebony color, Ebony can control them like wings. She also always wears gloves and long socks striped with black and crimson colors that cover her extremities. She usually wears her black hat or a white bow on her head. Relations Sicky Ricky: They usually collide in the hospital, since Sicky infiltrates to work. She can show some interaction in the place, Ebony always takes her in a wheelchair every time Sicky faints ... and then throws her down the hill outside the hospital. Cub and other baby characters: Try to take care of them every time they come to the hospital, she doesnt get surprised when they came with grotesque wounds from the outside, but she feels some pain inside for that. Deaths As stated above, she is a sadist who practices all kinds of bloody things in her patients, so the deaths that can result are from amputating, injecting huge syringes without and with poison and sewing the skin with needles. In if, they would be with hospital theme. Her deaths are usually the most painful, like a touch of karma. They can vary but they are usually of a "revertive" theme, that is, the damage that makes them return to her. Her survival ratio is 20%. Episodes Starring *Inhospitable Hospital Featuring TBA Appearances TBA Deaths #Inhospitable Hospital: Crushed by Roger's insides. Injures TBA Kill Count *Nutty - 1 ("Inhospitable Hospital") *Roger (LOD) - 1 ("Inhospitable Hospital") Trivia *As of 9/24/2018, her information has been completely updated by its new owner, La-cocotua. *According to its original creator, she was a part demon, but in her update, she was given a similar treatment. *Her name "Ebony" is due to her personality and dark tastes, like the ebony color. *In itself, the idea of adding a doctor with bat wings was not a good idea since the children fear and cry when being at her side, it hurts for her since she actually likes kids. *As a character gag, she can erase the smile from the mask and paint another as a way to show emotions, paint a new one with markers, pencils or even blood (note that this is HTF, there is blood everywhere). *Her appearance as a nurse was based on the infamous anime fan made character called "Ebola Chan" and Valentine of Skullgirls. *Her concept is that of being the nurse, which engenders fear for her painful acts that she does in her work, giving a touch to the typical fear one has in childhood when going to the doctor. *Ebony always wanted to have a child, this became into care and protection for children, she always try to avoid killing them at all costs. *She usually appears with Sicky Ricky in the hospital and also with sick characters. *Her taste for roller coasters is a dark reference to the "Euthanasia Coaster," a lethal roller coaster built for patients who accept euthanasia as the end. *She never takes her gloves and long stockings out of her extremities in public, in themselves, these apparently are not made of cloth, but of another unknown material that protects her hands to work in surgeries; she discards them after and puts on new ones when she is not seen on stage. *She has a collection of dolls of all sizes in her room, all of them after an "aesthetic surgery" on her part. *She is seen at night walking alone through the streets. Gallery Ebony.png|Very first image of her EbonyRedesign.png|Original picture of her Ebony_alts.png|Outfits and poses of her (free to edit for episodes) Ebony flirt.png Nurse Ebony flirt.png Nursesss.png|Ebony and Sicky Ricky Ebony Sicky gijinka.png|Gijinkas Ebony and her dolly.png|Hugging her favorite doll Inhospitable3.png|Ebony performs a pinata reassignment surgery on Roger. Category:Female Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Red Characters Category:Orange Characters Category:Unknown species/hybrids Category:Pandas Category:Characters with hair Category:Characters who wear clothes Category:Characters who have wings Category:Crazy Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Smart Characters Category:Halloween Characters Category:Red pandas Category:La-cocotua characters Category:Adopted Category:Season 115 introductions